In wireless communication systems, to prevent and reduce interference among the systems, radio equipment is required to detect an ambient wireless environment in real time, and dynamically adjust working parameters thereof according to the ambient wireless environment. Because the detection range covered by the equipment is limited, two nodes may not be able to detect each other, but one node may still interfere with equipment accessing the communication link of the other node.
Referring to FIG. 1, it is a schematic diagram of interference generated between nodes in a wireless communication system. A node A and a node B cannot detect each other, so that the node A and the node B do not interfere with each other. However, the node A may interfere with a node B1 in the communication link of the node B. Accordingly, the node B may interfere with a node A1 in the communication link of the node A. Assuming that the node A is a TV transmitter, the node B is a wireless broadband access base station, both the node A and the node B work in a channel 1, and the node B1 is a wireless broadband access terminal. When accessing the network through the base station B, the node B1 is interfered by the node A and cannot access the base station, and a communication dead zone is generated around the node B1. Accordingly, a TV receiver A1 in an area covered by the node B may also be interfered by the node B. The node A1 is called a hidden node of the node B, in which the hidden node is a node being interfered and not known by the interference source or other equipment.
In the prior art, the node B1 can perform corresponding channel detecting. When detecting strong interference in the channel 1, the node B1 reports a detection result of the channel to the node B.
During implementation of the present invention, the inventors find that the prior art at least has the following defects. The node A and the node B interfere with each other, so the node B1 cannot access the base station B, and the node B1 cannot report the detection result of the channel cannot to the node B, so that the node B1 is in the communication dead zone all the time without knowing the situation, and the stability and reliability of communications are seriously harmed. Accordingly, because the node B interferes with the communication link of the node A, the TV receiver A1 in the area covered by the node B is interfered by the node B for a long time, which greatly affects receiving quality of the TV receiver, A1.